


Get You Out of Those Clothes

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Must Be Something In The Water [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora really just hopes someone (her, preferably) wipes that self-satisfied smirk off Lydia Martin's face (preferably with her tongue).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get You Out of Those Clothes

Cora liked to think that she was pretty smart, that she was one of the more intelligent people in her class, if not the smartest. This wasn’t an ego, this was the truth. She did the readings, understood them without any trouble, and she could answer the professor without stumbling over her reply every few syllables. She was intelligent, that she was sure of, even if she hadn’t had her rather impressive grades to back her claim up.

This was pretty much the case in all of her classes.

Except for her Intro to Chem II class.

She was smart, and she was capable, and she could answer the questions, but in Chemistry, she wasn’t the smartest people in the classroom.

And it pissed her off.

Her name was Lydia Martin, and Cora could not stand her. Except that she was gorgeous, and every word out of her mouth was pure genius. But Cora could not stand the way that Lydia was always right, that she knew she was always right, that when her hand went up into the air, it did so with the utmost confidence. She hated the look that Lydia got on her face when someone else answered the question before her, and answered it wrong, this combination of smug and annoyed expression that Cora wanted to wipe off her face.

It didn’t matter that Cora wanted to kiss it off her face, and then continue to trail her lips down that perfect porcelain skin.

It was a Monday-Wednesday-Friday class which meant that Cora had to see Lydia’s self-satisfied smirk in fifty minute intervals for three days a week. Those fifty minutes were both the best and the worst minutes of Cora’s entire week. Those smirks, those unbelievably annoying smirks made Cora weak, and made her week.

That weakness led her to here, this moment. Here being in a dead-end hallway of the science wing, standing across from Lydia Martin who was wearing an impossibly short skirt and high heels that made her legs look much longer than they were. Lydia Martin who was looking at Cora with this look of hunger and frustration.  

They were waiting for their professor to get back with the laboratory keys so they could complete their lab, given that the fire alarm had been pulled during their lab hour, ruining their work and leaving them a full lab behind.

“What are you looking at?” Cora snapped, the constant rove of Lydia’s gaze up and down her body causing a swell of annoyance inside her chest.

Lydia smirked and shook her head.

“What?” Cora demanded.

“You look good in those jeans, Hale.”

Cora’s eyebrows shot up and her lips turned down into a frown.

“Are you mocking me, Martin?”

“No. I’m just thinking how much better those jeans would look on my floor,” Lydia replied.

“What are you playing at?”

Lydia strode across the hallway and pressed into Cora’s space.

“What I’m playing at is you, me, some dark seedy stairwell where I can get you out of your clothes.”

Cora tried to back up, away from Lydia, but found herself against the cool, solid wall with Lydia’s warmth lining up along her front. Lydia’s heels almost leveled Lydia with Cora, but Cora still had the advantage of a few inches. But despite the height difference, Lydia’s kiss was perfect.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re a smart girl, Cora. You know what I’m doing. You know what I’m trying to do. You can say no if you don’t want this, but trying to play dumb to get out of it is not an option. Not when you’re as smart as you are.”

Cora wrapped her hands around Lydia’s hips and kissed her as hard as she could. Lydia was soft, her skin smooth where her shirt rode up at her hips, but her kisses were fierce. She was unforgiving, relentless with the way she pushed and held Cora against the wall.

“I want to take you home,” Lydia said. “Right now.”

“Lab,” Cora said.

“Screw lab. We can make it up another time.”

“We could get it on another time,” Cora reminded her, even though she had no intention of letting Lydia go.

“Yeah, we could,” Lydia teased, leaning in to nip at Cora’s earlobe. “But you could also have me naked and touching you, if that’s what you want. Because I can tell you want me, since you stare at me no matter what I do. You stare at me like you want to punch me and devour me at the same time, and you always have this look on your face, this sour look that is strangely the hottest thing I have ever seen. So do you want to spend the next couple of hours with Garrett lurking over our shoulders, or do you want to come fuck me?”

Cora pushed Lydia far enough away to grab her hand and start off down the corridor.

“Where are you two going?” Garrett asked as they rounded the corner into the elevator lobby.

“Sorry, Professor! Something came up!” Cora replied.

“Emergency!” Lydia called while Cora flung her arm out into the closing elevator doors, halting them. They flung themselves into the elevator and pressed the Lobby button and the Close Door button simultaneously. Garrett stared at them with his mouth open, and Lydia wiggled her fingers at their professor as the doors slid shut between them. The second they were alone, Lydia launched herself against Cora against, sealing their mouths in wet, almost unending kisses.

“Your place or mine?” Cora asked before the elevator doors dinged open.

“I live five minutes away,” Lydia said. “And my roommate is in France for a semester abroad.”

“A lot better than my place, then. I have an apartment with my older brother and sister, and her whatever, so yeah, your place.”

The path from the elevator to Lydia’s place was a blur of pulling and pushing into walls, corners, against doors, against cars. Before Cora knew it, they were in Lydia’s apartment with Cora’s back pressed into the door of her bedroom and Lydia’s skirt hiked up over Cora’s wrist as she rubbed her hand against the outside of Lydia’s silk panties. Cora lost her shirt at some point, and Lydia had kicked off her shoes as soon as they were in the door. The cool air of the apartment felt good against Cora’s hot skin, Lydia’s fingers small ignitions where they pressed into her hips.

“Bed,” Lydia gasped while Cora continued to tease.

“You’re the one holding me against the door, babe,” Cora cooed, dragging slow, wet kisses against Lydia’s neck. “You want us on the bed, you have to let me go so I can get us to the bed.”

Lydia whined but wrapped her hands around Cora’s waist and dragged them both away from the door. She navigated them backwards while she kissed Cora thoroughly until Lydia’s knees bumped into the bed. They went tumbling, breaking only to laugh as they bounced.

Cora didn’t think they would have moments where they could laugh with each other.

Cora moved and straddled Lydia’s waist, leaning over to kiss the soft hollow of her throat. She eased Lydia’s shirt up and over her head and flung it away, hearing a soft noise as it fell to the floor. Lydia’s skin was smooth, soft, and unblemished, unlike Cora’s stomach who had her appendix out and had an unfortunate encounter with a car on her way to school sophomore year that left her side all scarred up.

She didn’t normally notice the scars anymore, and she didn’t usually care if someone thought they were ugly or a blemish on her body, but she kind of wanted to know what Lydia thought of them.

Lydia was perfect, though, and Cora wanted to kiss and touch every inch of her perfect skin. She started at the hollow of Lydia’s throat again, leaving a line of wet kisses down her chest while she worked her hands around Lydia and easily popped open the clasp to her pink, lacy bra.

“You look amazing,” Cora breathed, dragging each strap of the bra from Lydia’s arms and dropped the bra to the floor near the bed. She left a delicate kiss between Lydia’s breasts and stared up at her. Lydia was biting her lip and watching Cora with intense hazel-green eyes, tracking Cora’s every movement, followed as the brunette played with one of her perked nipples. She tried to keep her attention on both Cora’s fingertips on her breast and the hand that slid down her belly to rest against her panties, disappearing under the skirt again. Cora, though, kept her attention trained on Lydia’s face as she went.  “You look so amazing, Lydia.”

Lydia danced her hand up Cora’s arm and rested it on the back on her neck.

“Come up here and kiss me,” Lydia demanded. Cora shifted up and pressed an answering, open kiss into Lydia’s waiting mouth. “Mmm, that’s good. I can get used to that.”

“Do you want to?” Cora asked.

“What?”

“Do you want to get used to it? Me kissing you?”

“Yes, but we can talk about that after you make me cum so hard I forget my name for a while.”

“Big expectations,” Cora joked while she shifted off Lydia and sat between her spread legs. Cora pushed that tantalizing skirt up so it lay bunched at Lydia’s waist and revealed her pink silk panties that matched the bra Cora had already tossed aside, a cute bow settled right at the front between her hips. Cora couldn’t help the smile that quirked up her lips for a second. “You ever done this before?”

“What? Offer sex to a girl I’ve never spoken with, but often dreamed about fucking every time she comes into class wearing skin-tight jeans and a leather jacket? No.”

Cora laughed.

“Had sex with a girl,” she clarified.

“Yes, this is not my first foray into girl on girl.”

“Good. Mine, either,” Cora replied as she gently tugged the panties off Lydia’s thighs. Cora was known amongst her past lovers, or lays, or fucks, whatever term you wanted to use, to be a bit of a tease. She would drag them to the point of begging, rubbing but never touching right where they wanted it most, teasing and taunting until the point of tears. But that’s not what she wanted right then. Maybe she would have the time to drive Lydia insane with close but not full touches and pressure in not quite the right spot and toys vibrating at the penultimate speed, but not this time. This time, Cora was going to show Lydia what the most mind-blowingly dirty orgasm she had ever felt was like. She was going to get Lydia addicted to the feeling of Cora’s tongue against her clit and her fingers curling inside of her so that maybe, maybe she could have that time to draw Lydia to the point of pleading.

She wanted to hear Lydia Martin beg to cum.

But that could wait because now, now she was going to fuck Lydia just like Lydia wanted, dirty and clandestine in her dimly lit bedroom, the moon the only light source and the only witness for their affair.

Lydia’s skirt followed the underwear, leaving her naked and exposed, legs straddling either side of Cora, and Lydia looked completely at peace with the idea.

“Strip,” Lydia demanded. Cora stood up, dropped her bra onto Lydia’s chest and then slowly unbuttoned her jeans and dragged them down her legs. Lydia sat up and helped Cora remove them the rest of the way, her fingertips skirting the scarred over skin of Cora’s thighs and calves. “You are beautiful.”

Cora snorted and replied sarcastically, “Yeah, burn scars are beautiful.”

Lydia pulled at Cora’s knees until they buckled and she fell gracelessly into the ginger’s lap.

“I don’t care if your legs are burned or your sides are scarred. You are beautiful to me. I want you because of your scars and burns and everything about you, not in spite of them,” Lydia replied, running her palms flat over the puckered skin along Cora’s side. “Okay?”

It wasn’t that people actively told her that her scars were gross, or that they were turned off by them. No one had sneered, but it wasn’t like they tried to hide their shock and, maybe this was her projecting, slight repulsion. Although, that wasn’t counting the times she wore crop tops and shorts- because it’s California and it was hot, thank you very much- and she saw the double takes and the whispers.

“Do you know what I see?”

Cora shook her head.

“A survivor. A hot, extremely lucky survivor. These are the times that you won out over death and tragedy. That’s what I see.”

Cora smoothed back Lydia’s hair and kissed her, because she had heard that before, that her scars were just signs that she had faced a whole hell of a lot and came out the other side, that she was stronger having gone through her trials. It’s what all of her doctors told her, all of the people at the burn unit, all of the surgeons that put her back together like Humpty Dumpty falling from the wall. But they had never been hot, naked redheads who looked at her like that.

“Thank you.”

She eased Lydia on her back and then wiggled out of her underwear, an unsexy grey pair that happened to be her last pair before she needed to do the wash. It didn’t matter, though. She was naked, and so was Lydia.

Lydia Martin, with the softest ivory skin that Cora had had the pleasure of touching, her breasts full even as she lay down, nipples pink and puckered against the chill of her bedroom.

Cora leaned over and kissed just between Lydia’s hipbones, then kissed the flawless skin along Lydia’s thighs. She let out a quiet whimper the closer Cora nudged to where Lydia really wanted her. She danced a teasing finger against Lydia’s folds and smiled at how wet she was, how eager and ready she was for this.

“God, Lydia,” she said, her voice deep and husky. “You are so wet for me right now.”

“Then do something about it,” Lydia said with her usual demanding tone. Cora didn’t know what it was about that tone, that voice, that quirk of the eyebrow that meant she was serious, but it turned her on. It turned her on in a way that she had never been turned on before, and she wasn’t inexperienced in being turned on.

Lydia Martin was a force of nature, and that was in all regards.

Cora leaned up to kiss Lydia forcefully as her fingertips found the redhead’s clit, extended and eager for attention. The kiss was sloppy, wet, most of Cora’s focus on the sloppy circles she was rubbing Lydia’s clit in. She knew how to tease, how to drag her fingers on either side of a girl’s clitoris until begging, and how to draw out an orgasm for hours. But she also knew quick, dirty movements that made Lydia howl and keen, back bowing up towards the ceiling in an attempt to squirm closer and further away simultaneously. It helped, however, that Lydia was already so wet for her, so dripping with arousal that Cora’s fingers slipped easily around.

“I need,” Lydia started, breaking the kiss, but cut herself off with a gasp followed by a long moan as Cora twisted her hand. Cora smirked.

“What do you need, baby?”

“I need your fing _ers-_ ” She had to pause to gasp before continuing, “inside of me right now.”

“Right now?” Cora teased, brushing the pads of her fingers over Lydia’s slit.

Lydia growled and slid her hand down her body to grab at Cora’s wrist. Covering Cora’s hand with her own, she pushed their fingers into her. She gasped audibly and bowed up into the touch.

She was beautiful, Cora thought, gorgeous hair pillowed out underneath her on the bed and her body flushed. Sex flush was the technical term. Cora pressed a kiss between Lydia’s breasts.

“So hot, you are so hot.”

Lydia laid back, letting Cora’s hand go and just giving Cora the reins. Cora twisted her fingers and curled them inside her, Lydia let out a curse. There was a pleasure equation that Cora had figured out with herself and her other playmates, for lack of a better term. She was _good_ at this. She prided herself on her intelligence and ability to be quick on her feet, and she was good at that. But she was a master at making her partners feel good.

Feel like their worlds had been shattered and put back together with a twist of her wrist and a flick of her tongue.

She bent her head and closed her mouth around Lydia’s clit, sucking lightly while she pumped her fingers in and out of her wet, loose hole. She kept moving her fingers at different angles and curling them at different spots until Lydia whined and shouted, “Right there!”

Cora flicked her tongue quickly over Lydia’s clit before she started tracing the alphabet around it, keeping pace with her fingers. She could feel Lydia’s moans and erratic breathing patterns through her body just as much as she could hear them.

She kept her pace, drawing Lydia closer and closer to coming the way that they both wanted her to. Lydia squirmed and pushed her hips up against Cora’s mouth. Cora pressed her free hand into one of Lydia’s hipbones to keep her still.

“God, plea- please, Cora,” Lydia begged. “I’m so close.”

Cora hummed and traced her own name into Lydia’s clit over and over, quicker and quicker. Lydia was squirming and panting, writhing on the bed and begging Cora to just let her come.

“I want, I want, I want,” she babbled until her voice died and became a long, loud moan that vibrated through her chest and into Cora. Her body tensed as she came, clutching the sheets.

She settled and let out a happy sigh as Cora pulled away, licking her lips and wiping her chin. Lydia looked like the most contented person in the world.

“That was, god, I haven’t came like that in years. Fuck,” Lydia breathed. “Thank you, Cora. Give me a-”

“You don’t need to-”

“My limbs may be spaghetti, but I can still make you cum just as hard as you made me.”

Cora leaned over and kissed Lydia softly. Lydia lifted her hand and dragged it over Cora’s breasts, down her stomach, over her side, and rested on her hip.

“Get my vibrator out of the top drawer,” Lydia said, nodding her head towards her bedside table. Cora reached over and slid the drawer open, then pulled out one of three thick vibrators. “Yeah, that’s a good one. You’re definitely gonna like that one.”

Lydia sat up, wrapped her arms around Cora, and then turned them. Cora’s back hit the bed and she grinned up at Lydia. Her gorgeous strawberry blonde hair fell on her shoulders, covering her breasts and curling beautifully.

Lydia Martin took the vibrator from her and winked.

“I’m gonna rock your world,” she said. She nudged open Cora’s legs and stroked the scars lovingly. “If you want me to.”

Cora could’ve melted, which was ridiculous that she would melt from someone asking _consent_. Consent was the most basic of concepts, and Lydia making sure she wanted this shouldn’t be the sexiest thing in the world. But those lips forming the worlds, and those eyes glittering with the utmost concern, it melted Cora to the core.

“I want you to. I really, really want you to.”

Lydia rubbed her fingers into Cora’s wetness and then pressed the blunt head of the vibrator against her clit.

“Let me know if you want me to stop.”

“Never. I never want you to stop,” Cora said. Lydia turned the vibrator on to the first setting and Cora took a sharp breath. She had vibrators, and she used them often, but this was different. This was entirely different.

This was so. Much. Better.

Lydia was a genius at all things. She was pretty and smart, and she knew the pleasure equation just as well as Cora did. She knew when to rub and when to tease, and right when Cora wasn’t expecting a change, there was one. Lydia pushed the toy into Cora and thrust it in and out of her at the highest speed. She kissed the inside of her thighs, the scarred tissue and the soft, the swell of her belly.

Cora didn’t have great stamina, apparently, when it came to her dream girl, because she came just ten minutes after Lydia had started. It was quick, and violent, and Cora was bowing up into Lydia’s caressing hands as she whimpered and groaned.

Lydia turned off the vibrator and tossed it onto the drawer, dropping down besides Cora with a grin.

“Did I rock your world?”

“And my solar system. And my universe. And any other planetary terms,” Cora mumbled, her speech lazy with the orgasm high. She turned and let Lydia snuggle in close to Cora, sharing their heat in the still warm room. “I’m gonna fall asleep in your bed, and I know that’s against one night stand hook up rules, but I’m gonna do it anyway.”

“Mmm, we should get waffles,” Lydia yawned, “in the morning.”

“Okay.”

***

Cora adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder for the third or fourth time since leaving her apartment and let out a breath before she pulled open the door into the lecture hall. She ducked her head and started into the hall, trying to ignore the feeling that the entire room was watching her. She went to cross the room when she heard her voice.

“Hale,” Lydia called. Cora looked up, her cheeks burning, and over at Lydia. Lydia crooked a finger at her and gestured to the empty seat beside her, a seat normally filled by the first dumb jock that got to class that day, each trying to flirt his way into Lydia’s skirts.

Cora hadn’t even had to try.

It was Lydia who had flirted, sort of, into her skirt, jeans, whatever. She didn’t know if you could call what Lydia had done flirting, but it had worked a whole hell of a lot better than anything the dumb jocks had tried on Lydia so far.

Cora rounded the first two aisles of desks and sank into the seat beside her, dropping her bag onto the floor.

“Did you think I was just going to ignore you after the night we had?” Lydia asked, not bothering to keep her voice down.

“I didn’t know what we were, whether you wanted me to acknowledge that we _had_ a night, especially after I left while you were asleep.”

Lydia grinned.

“Well, let me clear things up, then. Do you want to go out with me, Cora?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to practice smut, so I started a rarepair smut series to do that, so enjoy or something! Thank you for reading!!  
> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://www.deputy-heart-eyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
